Lost?
by CaroAmy
Summary: While trying to get to Rouge's party Shadow and Amy get lost. A very simple and short oneshot! Some ShadAmy. All characters c SEGA


"Just cut it out!" she yelled.

They were lost in the middle of nowhere. If only he hadn't misplaced, as he so kindly put it, the map they would've been at the party already. But they weren't. Instead they were out in some unknown valley. _I should've carried the map, or better yet, I should have memorized it! All I can remember is the route led to some forest, and after the forest the town would be right in sight! How on Earth did we end up in a valley? _

He smirked. Oh how that smirk was getting under her skin, and the more she showed it the more it amused him. She turned around and kept marching forward as if she knew exactly where to go next. Casually, he followed. The whole situation was, for him, quite entertaining. If they were already lost why not make the most out of it? Usually he'd be annoyed by this lack of efficiency, but…

"Remind me, why are we stuck in partners again?" he asked.

"Because Rouge thought it would be fun. Ugh, why did I get stuck with you?"

"Because you were lucky enough to draw my name out of a hat. You know, it would've been a lot simpler if you had let be bring the Chaos Emerald along. I could have Chaos Controlled back to Station Square and—"

"Oh stop it! Rouge thought it would be fun if it had a treasure hunt feel to it. If you still had the map we wouldn't be stuck in this situation Mr. I'm-the-Ultimate-Lifeform!" she roared.

"Right… that, and if you had any sense of direction Rose," Shadow replied. Amy could feel his smirk behind her back.

"Well why don't you give it a shot?"

They had been at this for about an hour, ever since they had gotten lost. Shadow watched the annoyed hedgehog keep marching forward. It looked rather silly the fact that she was walking around in a party dress in the middle of nowhere. However, he knew that soon enough he'd grow tired of this and his sour mood would take over.

"The sun is setting," Shadow pointed out.

"No kidding. Boy, am I going to love camping in the middle of nowhere…" she exasperatedly mumbled. _I'll give her ten more minutes until she gives up and sits on a rock. She's been walking around in those heals for more than an hour. _Shadow looked up at the sky. He definitely wouldn't enjoy spending his night out in a valley. Not that he wasn't used to spending his nights outside.

"Hey Shadow?"

"What?" He stolidly asked.

"You didn't really want to go to the party in the first place…"

"I'm not much for parties. So?"

"So you could have wanted to avoid attending it…"

"Rose, where are you getting at?"

"Did you lose that map on purpose?" she asked. Shadow heaved a sigh. Nope, it wasn't entertaining any longer.

"I did no such thing."

Amy sat on a rock a few paces in front of him. _She didn't even last the ten minutes. _Her head turned left and right contemplating her surroundings. It wasn't pretty, especially with the darkness settling in. The ebony hedgehog knew it wasn't going to be a starry night.

"I'm cold," she complained.

"Deal with it."

It came off a little rougher than he had expected it too, but he didn't really care. He was no longer amused by the situation. Slowly he took off his backpack and opened it. He took out his hover shoes and quickly replaced his current footwear with them. _Much better. _Amy looked at what he was doing and almost felt like cursing.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?! You could have taken us back to Station Square in three minutes!"

The hedgehog glanced at her but made no reply. This only fueled her anger. Amy huffed and turned her back once more to the ebony hedgehog. The rock was fairly uncomfortable, but in order to keep her back towards the hedgehog she endured it. Shadow stared at her for a couple of seconds, but when he was sure she wouldn't budge due to her stubbornness he simply began walking back.

That's when he took a green gem from his jacket's pocket. Despite Amy's threat of hammering him down if he brought a Chaos Emerald along there was no way Shadow would leave the house without it. Smirking once more, Shadow closed his eyes.

"Chaos…"

"I don't believe it!" Amy roared. Shadow opened his eyes, turned back and stared at an infuriated Amy. "Not only do you bring a Chaos Emerald after I told you not to, but you also keep it hidden all for yourself even after we've been walking around this stupid valley for an hour! You, you, you selfish—"

"Now Amy, don't start calling me names or I might forget to take you with me."

"You weren't planning on taking me with you in the first place!"

"Stop being stubborn and get over here."

Amy didn't budge. In less than a second Shadow had grabbed her hand and pushed her towards him. Before Amy could spit out a word the ebony hedgehog had placed his arm around her waist and held her tight against him. With his free hand he simply yelled, "Chaos Control".

Within seconds, which Amy would rather forget due to a nauseating feeling, they were standing in front of a house blasting with loud music. Clearly this was the house Rouge had rented for the party. _He knew all along where it was… stupid hedgehog. _Shadow let go of the pink hedgehog and opened the front door. He saw the living room right away packed with acquaintances dancing.

"Shadow, don't pull another stunt like that one. It was not fun." the male hedgehog shrugged and pushed her inside.

"Why aren't you running towards your friends?" he curiously asked.

"Because I'm tired, I sweated; my dress is a little dirty… I'm not dressed for a party!" Amy whined.

"Excuses, excuses…" his teasing tone was slowly bringing back her anger.

"Why I ought to—" she began but was cut off by the blue blur.

"Ames!"

Amy looked back at the blue hedgehog. He was calling her over to dance. That was something Amy could _not _refuse, even if her dress was a little messy. Giving Shadow one last glare she walked past him and into the lively living room. Shadow chuckled. _Huh…she looks kind of cute when she's angry. _


End file.
